Pit in Wonderland: The Cheshire Pittoo
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: AU one-shot: Pit ends up in wonderland and tries to find a way to get back home but when he runs into the Cheshire Pittoo, getting home isn't the only thing he has to worry about. Ship: Pitcest Contains: Cross dressing, yaoi, smut, rape (kinda in a way)


**A/N: Warning: The fic you are about to read contains cross dressing, yaoi, smut, mild rape (i guess). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 8D**

* * *

Pit wandered around the huge multicolored trees, all to which held multiple signs scattered everywhere, telling him to go this way or that. The angel let out a frustrated sigh as he was unable to read the signs. He was glad that they pointed towards different destinations but it was no good if he couldn't read them. Maybe he could follow one and it would take him home or at least to where ever the white rabbit went.

He let out another sigh, glancing down at his changed attire. He didn't really know what had happened to his clothes but somehow they changed once he fell down the rabbit hole. One minute he was in his normal chiton, happily eating a burger and the next, he was chasing after a white rabbit that looked just like Lady Palutena and fell down a hole leading into this bizarre world. He noticed his clothes when he had landed into a strange tiled room. He was in a blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore over-top. He was wearing white nylons with black Mary-Janes and a black ribbon with a bow tied to the side of his hair. At first, he was completely in shock that he was even in a dress. He looked around for his own clothes but they were completely gone leaving the dress as the only choice in clothing, though after awhile he got used to it and secretly became fond of it.

The little angel had been searching all over this strange land, calling out for Lady Palutena or anyone to help him. The creatures, let alone the place itself, was wearing him down. He had become the size of Hades down to the size of an ant, walked upside down, created an ocean from his tears and frankly, he was constantly confused and always lost. He had met several characters that looked like his friends back home such as: Arlon the Serene as a caterpillar, smoking a hookah; Viridi, a rose that was in charge of the flowers; Hades as a Mad Hatter with Thanatos as a March Hare. But no matter what they didn't seem to recognize him and for some weird reason they called him, Alice. No matter how many times the boy reminded them that his name was Pit, they continued calling him Alice.

Deciding that it was no use to try and read the signs, the angel boy sat down on his poofy dress and leaned against the strange red tree. He brought his legs to his chest, hugging them close as he tried to figure out what to do.

"I think this place is weirder than Pandora's Labyrinth of Decent and the Chaos Vortex together! Nothing makes sense here, though it didn't really make sense there either." Pit said aloud to himself. "Of course I had Lady Palutena and Viridi to help me there. Here..." The angel sighed again, looking around the colored trees. The forest he sat in was silent, making no noise at all and giving him the feeling of sheer loneliness. "I have no one."

He rested his chin on his knees as he tried to think of what to do. The eerie silence of the forest was starting to creep up on him. The wind blew on him with cold breath, calling out goosebumps from beneath his skin. He hugged himself tighter and closed his eyes, trying to dismiss the fear that was coiling around him like a snake.

Through the silence the boy thought he heard a faint voice in the depths of the forest. He lifted his head and looked around, not sure if he was imagining it or not.

"Hello?" He called out. "Someone there?"

It was silent again. Pit sighed and rested his head back on his knees until he heard the voice again. He quickly sat up, shifting his weight so he could stand.

"Hello?" He called again.

This time the voice answered.

Pit smiled and ran towards the darker part of the forest, not at all caring or realizing the path he had taken. He heard a voice! Finally, after searching hours for someone, he was hearing one and was desperate to reach that person or creature-like person.

Deeper into the forest he ran but closer the voice became. Along the way he had managed to trip over bushes, run into trees and even tear his dress a little but he didn't care. He kept on running until suddenly the voice stopped and the area the angel was in began to grow with a few scattered blue lights in the trees around him. Pit stopped and looked up at the lights.

"Hello?"

Nothing. The forest had returned to it's silent treatment again. With a frustrated sigh, Pit placed his hands on his waist, confused about the voice's disappearance. He looked around in the various spots the lights shone, looking for any clue that someone had indeed been here and it wasn't just his imagination.

"Lose something?" A voice asked behind him.

Pit gasped in fright, nearly jumping out of his dress as he whirled around to see a pair of red eyes staring at him from the darkness of a shadowed tree.

He looked up at the red eyes gazing at him in a way that sent shivers down his spine. His own eyes, were held with fright but also curiosity.

"I-i, er, no, I was just wondering-"

"Wondering? Well, that is quite alright then."

Pit bravely took a step towards the eyes piercing into him. "I heard a voice and I followed it here and well, I was wondering if it was from you?"

"Perhaps. Sometimes, I am here and other times-" The eyes vanished, causing the angel to gasp. "I am here."

Pit twirled around as he heard the voice behind him. He looked up to find the eyes now with a smile underneath, staring at him. "How did you-"

"Have you forgotten me already, Alice?" The transparent face asked, slowly as a body appeared from the nothingness. "The Cheshire Cat? Or as you like to call me..."

Pit gasped as the body became a familiar one. "Pittoo!"

"I still really hate it when you call me that, Alice." He replied, a hint of disgust in his voice.

Pit narrowed his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "And I hate it when you call me Alice. My name is Pit, remember? Pit!"

"You hate it when I call you Alice yet you tell me your name is Alice. Seems to me that you aren't all here. Then again-" Dark Pit started to fade "-neither am I."

"No! Please, don't go Pittoo!" Pit desperately called out.

He heard a chuckle from behind him. Pit squeaked and turned around so fast his dress spun. He found his counterpart leaned against a green tree. That's when Pit realized Pittoo also had a new change of clothes.

He was wearing a light stripped pink and purple v-neck with matching pants and strange looking purple shoes that looked something like slippers. He had a long poofy stripped tail and purple cat ears on his head. He still had his black wings, though he didn't seem to be using them. He was hovering without even flapping them. He looked at Pit with an amused expression and a matching grin, which was something completely unlike him.

"Pittoo, what's going on? Why are you acting so strange and smiling? You never smile." asked the angel in the dress.

"I always smile. Especially when I'm with you, Alice."

Pit's cheeks began to glow bright pink which made the Cheshire Pittoo grin even more. He looked nervously from under his eyelashes at Pittoo. He sure was acting strange. He never smiled like this or talked weird and he never looked at Pit with eyes with something of hunger? Pit bit his lip, taking a step back.

"Um, Pittoo, maybe you could help me?"

"There isn't enough help in the world that could possibly help you, Alice, but I can try." Dark Pit replied, coyly.

Pit stared at him blank faced; confused by what he meant. He shook it off as he normally did whenever Pittoo said confusing things to him. "I just wanted to know where I should go?"

The cat-dressed angel crossed his arms in a familiar pattern, one that he did often. Pit smiled at it. He was relieved that even though his doppelganger was talking and acting strange, he still showed a bit of his real self. "Well, that depends on where you want to get to."

Pit thought about this. Where did he want to go? He wanted to get out of this place and go home but he had been wandering in this forest for too long and he just wanted out.

"At this point it really doesn't matter." Pit sighed.

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go." Pittoo said as he started to fade again.

"Wait, Pittoo!" Pit reached out for his double.

The Cheshire Pittoo reappeared with a smirk as he crossed his arms and floated on his stomach. "Yes?"

"Which way do you think I should go?" He asked, innocently.

The darker angel grinned at the question. His eyes flickered into the reflecting blue ones, something in that flicker made Pit feel uneasy.

"I don't think you should go any way-" He slowly faded before reappearing right behind the other. Pit gasped as he felt the close presence. "I think you should just stay here with me."

Pit looked over his shoulder at Dark Pit. His brows furrowed in confusion as his cheeks became pink again.

"Stay with you? But Pittoo, I-we have to go home."

Pittoo smiled as he cupped Pit's chin. "You are home as long as you are with me."

The Cheshire Pittoo pressed his chest against the boy's back, letting his free hand fall to the other's waist. Pit's cheeks became red as he slowly removed himself from Dark Pit's hold. His blue eyes wide with fear as he backed away.

The red eyes watched the angel in the dress slowly back away from him. He watched like a predator with it's prey; analyzing every movement before he prowled. His tongue danced behind his lips as he watched his scared little prey. He grinned before vanishing into thin air.

Pit glanced around the area for a sign of his dark copy. He gasped as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back. He peered over his shoulder to find Dark Pit bringing him into his chest. Once Pit was in his grasp, he tightened it, not permitting the other to break free this time. He rested his head on Pit's poofy sleeve. Dark Pit's breath was hot against Pit's neck. The angel in the dress froze as he felt that hot breath and the other's tight hold. He squeaked when Dark Pit's tongue glazed up the side of his neck. Pit tried to pull himself free from the Cheshire's hold, but the more he did the tighter the hold became.

"You're so cute Alice. I didn't think anything of you before but now-" Dark Pit said as he hovered next to Pit's ear where he started nibbling and suckling it. Pit couldn't help but let out a mix between a gasp and moan. Dark Pit smiled as he breathed into that ear. "-I find you quite irresistible."

Pit shrieked as the Cheshire Pittoo bit down on his ear. He managed to push away and break free from the hold on him. He ran a few feet from his doppelganger before he twirled around to look at the other, only to find that he was gone. Pit hastily scanned the area for his twin. He should have escaped from there but he couldn't find the muscles to make him do so (even though he literally just ran).

"I am drawn to you like a moth to light." Dark Pit's voice echoed around the other.

"P-pittoo?" asked the scared angel as he searched for his dark copy.

The other didn't answer and neither did the forest. All around the angel was nothing but silence. He took a step forward where his wrists were grabbed, pulled forward and slammed into a reappearing Pittoo. The Cheshire Pittoo wrapped his arms around Pit's waist, grasping the feeling of the body hiding in that dress. He brought his face closer to Pit's, their eyes only a few inches apart. He lingered there as he stared into those wide ocean pools.

"I'm going to make you mine, Alice." The Cheshire Pittoo decided as he crashed his lips into Pit's.

Once those lips landed on Pit's, the darker angel couldn't help but release a deep moan. Such sweetness those lips held! He hadn't expected them to taste so good but now that he had a taste, he wanted more.

Pit's eyes grew wide at the unexpected kiss. He tried to push away from Pittoo but the hold on him only tightened more. Pit flailed left and right, trying to break free but that only angered Dark Pit.

He pulled his lips from Pit's, looking angrily at him. Pit's face was blazing red and he panted slightly and stared at those red eyes. He pushed Pittoo away, only barely breaking free and running for it until he ran straight back into Pittoo's chest. Dark Pit instantly grabbed his wrists but Pit shoved him away and ran for the opposite direction only to get grabbed this time, from the waist and pulled back into Pittoo's grasp. He wiggled and wormed again but Pittoo wasn't having it. He gripped Pit's wrists in one as he ripped off the back of his pinafore ribbon tails, with it he tied Pit's wrists together.

"You can't run from me, sweetheart." Pittoo cooed darkly in his ear as his hand found Pit's waist again. He cupped Pit's chin, making him meet his eyes. "'Cause I will always catch you."

"Pitto-mph!" Dark Pit crushed his lips before Pit could manage to choke the other's name.

Another moan escaped the darker angel as he tasted Pit once again. His hands on his waist pulled the boy closer into him. He wanted to taste and feel every inch of the boy in the dress. He kissed hungrily into the other, forcing Pit's lips to part. Pittoo's mouth embraced against the other's, making his move with his in a dance before he slid his tongue into that wet cavern. He moaned and gripped Pit harder as he tasted more of that sweetness. His hands fell underneath the dress and where they grabbed an ass cheek which caused Pit to yelp, making him even more hard.

Dark Pit unbuttoned the top two buttons on the back of Pit's dress, sliding it down just so he could see his collar bone. From there his lips fell to Pit's neck where he began to suck and nibble the sweet skin. Pit accidentally let out a moan that made the other grin. He sucked harder and bit at the tender skin earning more cries. He pulled the helm of the dress down just above the nipple where he licked it, earning another moan. His tongue licked all around the tip before he started sucking on it.

Pit tried to contain himself but he just couldn't control the pleasure his body was receiving. He shouldn't be feeling like this since basically he was captured and tied but he couldn't fight against his body and soon enough he was getting hot all over, especially in one particular area, which had just caught the attention of the other.

The Cheshire Pittoo pulled from the nipple and looked up at Pit as he licked his lips. He cracked a smile when he felt Pit's member erect against him.

"Enjoying this?" He grinned as he slammed Pit into the nearest tree, gaining a yelp.

His hand slid under the dress, where his hand found the hard member inside the white nylons. He gripped the bulge and started to stroke it. Pit bit his lip, trying desperately to muffle his whimpers and moans while his member was being rubbed. Dark Pit continued to coach the erection, throbbing against the nylons until he got a better idea. He removed his hand and replaced it with his tongue, earning another cry from Pit. He licked the length and suckled the balls with a pattern that continued Pit to moan uncontrollably.

He looked up at the boy with a large grin as he noticed Pit had turned his head and shut his eyes. The Cheshire Pittoo decided to take his better idea into action. He reached into the dress and brought the nylons down to Pit's knees. The action caught Pit's attention. He gazed down at the cat-dressed angel with wide eyes. Dark Pit hovered over the erected cock and flashed a grin Pit's way before he start licking the tip. Immediately, Pit cried out as Pittoo licked over the top a few times and then all over the head.. Pit bit his lip, trying desperately to keep his mouth shut but it didn't last. Dark Pit knew what he was doing. He finally stopped teasing and took in the top of Pit's length. His tongue glazed all over as he sucked the top. His hands found Pit's shaft and slowly began to stroke it. Pit moaned as he felt himself curl his toes in his Mary-Janes. Dark Pit's pace began to quicken when he noticed Pit's posture. He knew he was close. He stroked faster until Pit cried out and came into Pittoo's mouth.

After a few moments, Pittoo pulled away, swallowing all that was in his mouth and looked up at the beyond flustered boy. He grinned as he grabbed Pit's waist, which caused him to snap open his eyes and look down at the cat-dressed angel whom had a wide grin plastered on his face. The Cheshire Pittoo pulled the other down to his knees where he embraced him with another kiss. To his surprise, the other angel kissed back. Their mouths danced in perfect symmetry as their tongues entwined together. Pittoo's hands fell to the boy's ass where he pushed the body toward his and forced Pit to sit. He removed Pit's shoes then slid under the dress where he forced Pit's legs opened and pulled off the nylons. Dark Pit smiled at the sight that greeted him again under the ruffles of the dress. He glanced up at Pit, whose face was as red as could be. His blue eyes were wide as he realized what was about to happen. He closed his legs only to have the cat-dressed angel force them back open.

"Pittoo, please...don't." Pit cried softly as he stared at him with those big blue eyes.

Pittoo stared at those scared eyes which caused him to freeze in place. He sighed as he leaned over and gently placed his lips between Pit's temples then to his lips, kissing him gently. He pulled an inch away before wiping the tears that fell from Pit's cheeks.

"I'm going to make this as less painful as I can for you, Alice." Pittoo said gently as he placed his lips back on Pit's.

While keeping Pit distracted with his gentle kissing, his hand slid to Pit's entrance. He traced the opening, teasing it a little before sticking a finger inside. Pit gasped against the other's lips at the strange new feeling. Dark Pit twirled his finger against Pit's tight walls before he inserted another finger and began stretching him out. He twisted against the warm insides, expanding the walls and earning cries from the angel in the dress.

After a few moments of stretching him out, the Cheshire Pittoo decided it was time for what he had been craving. He pulled away from Pit and smiled at the red-dazed face. He reached for the helm of his pants and slid them down to reveal his own erected length.

Pit watched with fearful eyes as the Cheshire Pittoo positioned himself on his knees as he placed his hands on Pit's waist. He rubbed the tip of his penis against the opening, teasing the angel a bit. Pittoo looked at Pit with a grin before entering. Pit cried out as he felt the inside of him tear as the other pushed his length in. The dark angel held Pit's waist as he entered and paused to let the other adjust to the new feeling.

Pit's eyes were streaming with tears as he was indulged with the pain. He opened his watery eyes when he felt a pair of lips gently peck his eyelids. He looked and found Dark Pit hovering over with red eyes piercing into him.

"It's okay, Alice. I promise it won't hurt after awhile." He gently placed his lips back on Pit's.

While keeping Pit distracted again with kisses, Pittoo slowly pulled out before indulging himself back in. He earned more cries from Pit but it didn't stop him this time. He started with a slow pace despite how badly he wanted to pound into the other but something about sweet little 'Alice' was making him want to first take it slow.

After a few slow thrusts and gentle kissing, the Cheshire angel pulled away from Pit's lips and his pace started to pick up. He thrusted into other, paying no mind to the thick blood that joined him inside the boy. Instead he used it as an excuse to push harder into him and soon was lost in a fog of lust. He gripped Pit's waist as he started grinding deeper into him.

Pit tried hard to keep his mouth shut but the pain added with this new unknown pleasure wouldn't allow him to do so. His panting entwined with his cries and soon started moaning the faster his doppelganger began to move. He gripped his fists together and wished that his hands were unbound so he could grab something the more Dark Pit thrust deeper.

Dark Pit had angled himself before slamming deeper into Pit where he found a certain sweet spot that overwhelmed Pit with pleasure. The angel in the dress cried out in lust every time Dark Pit pounded in that spot; the other smiled at this. He looked down at Pit whose eyes were shut with tears streaming down the sides. His face was blazing red and he was dripping in sweat. Dark Pit paused in his thrusts and grabbed Pit's bounded wrists, causing the other to slowly open his dazed blue eyes. The cat-dressed angel forced Pit's wrists around his neck and then shifted his position so Pit was sitting on his lap. He smiled at Pit before moving his hands back to his waist where he started guiding the other.

The angel in the dress cried out louder as the spot kept repeatedly got pounded. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Pittoo's shoulder, moaning into the other's ear as he hugged him.

Cheshire Pittoo could tell that Pit was getting close to coming and not to mention he himself was getting close too. He positioned Pit back on the ground as his thrusts became more violent to the point where his fingers were digging into Pit's sides, bruising them in the process. He thrusted harder into Pit, he was close! So close! He could feel his body radiating with excessive heat. He just had to slam harder into Pit.

Within a second of that thrust, Pit clung on to the Cheshire and cried out as he came, his liquid staining both bodies. Pit gasped for breath once his load was released but he still was unable to relax for Pittoo was still riding him frantically. His moans were doing wonders for the other and within a couple seconds, the dark angel gripped Pit's waist and groaned as his load released into Pit

Pit gasped at his insides being full. He hugged Pittoo tighter as he used him to rest and pant. Once Pittoo rode out his orgasm, his grip on Pit loosened to where it was a gentle hold. He pulled Pit closer into him, using Pit's hug as a leverage. The two were quiet except for their frequent pants.

Moments passed by before Pittoo kissed Pit's hot face and removed the arms around his neck. He looked into those heavily dazed eyes, where he smiled widely. His lips met with Pit's once more as he slowly pulled out of him. He pulled away and looked down at the mess they made which made his smile grow.

"Well, we made a mess. Perhaps we were a little mad with our love making hmm?" Dark Pit purred as he brushed Pit's bangs out of his face.

"Pittoo..." Pit croaked slowly.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Please...can you just take me home?" Pit asked with tears running down his face.

"Did you not enjoy our little 'fun'? You sure sounded like you did." Cheshire Pittoo mocked.

"I...I did but-" he confessed as his cheeks to ears became red, "- I just want to go home."

"You don't want to know where the White Rabbit went?"

Pit shook his head no as he leaned into Pittoo's chest, in a attempt to hug him but he forgot about his bound wrists. Dark Pit untied his bonding and wrapped his arms around the other.

"I don't care anymore. I just want to go home."

"I'm glad you said that because she was just a little further down that way." Cheshire pointed over to a path that appeared out of no where.

Pit looked at the path, completely dumbfounded before he looked back at Pittoo in complete disbelief.

"T-that wasn't here before!"

"But it doesn't matter because you just want to go home right?"

Pit narrowed his eyes. "You tricked me!"

The Cheshire Pittoo grinned maliciously before placing his lips on Pit. "Time to wake up Pit stain."

"Wha-what did you just call me?"

"Pit stain, wake up!" Dark Pit's voice harsher than it just was.

Pit snapped his eyes open, shooting up in his bed, panting as sweat was beading down his face. He rubbed his eyes until his vision adjusted and there he found himself back in his room in Palutena's temple. He looked around, confused a little bit until he found Dark Pit at the side of his bed, arms crossed and looking at Pit, annoyed.

"It's about time you woke up. You wouldn't shut up in your sleep and it was keeping me up!" He snapped.

Pit blinked before flashing a huge smile at his twin. He flung his arms around Pittoo's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Pittoo! It's you! You're you again!" He said happily.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it's me! Now get off!" Dark Pit's face began to blush from the sudden affection. He pushed Pit off, where he landed back on his bed. He was about to scold him when he spotted something which made his face completely fluster.

Pit looked at him confused before he traced the gaze down to his crotch, where he had an erection showing through his shorts. His face turned pink as he looked up at Pittoo for help, only to find him making his way towards the door.

"I'm not dealing with this." He said and walked out.


End file.
